Archer (Class)
"The Archer uses speed as his advantage. Even with weak armour, he can quickly get rid of his opponent at a great range." - Official WynnCraft classes guide Characteristics Damage: highish Defense: unknown Range: unlimited Archer is one of the, if not the, most damage dealing class in the world of WynnCraft. They are mainly used as snipers, for their superior range and damage is devastating over long distances, however they might not only be used as snips, for their damage, defense is high enough, can be damaging over mid-long distances as well. Because of their stuttering defense they might not be used for fighting in close quarters. The player can choose between perfecting their damage to become a long-range sniper, or fortifying their defense to become skilled mid-range hunter. Spells *'Arrow storm '(Left-Right-Left) **The player shoots a barrage of arrows in the direction of their crosshair, with the power of fully charged bow. **Tier ***''1. 'The player shoots a barrage of arrows in the direction of their crosshair, with the power of a fully charged bow. '''(Level 1)'' ****Hunger usage: 6''' ****Damage: '''40% per arrow ****Arrows: 10 ***''2. The player shoots more arrows which are more powerful (Level 16)'' ****Hunger usage: 5''' ****Damage: 3'''0% per arrow ****Arrows: 20 ***''3. The player shoots more arrows which are more powerful (Level 36)'' ****Hunger usage: 4''' ****Damage: 2'''0% per arrow ****Arrows: 60 *'Escape '(Left-Left-Left) **The player leaps backwards, launching him in the air and giving Speed buff to close standing allies. **Tier ***''1. 'The player leaps backwards, launching him in the air and giving Speed buff to close standing allies. '''(Level 11)'' ****Hunger usage: 8''' ****Range: '''6 blocks ****Buff duration: 120 ***''2. Gives the escaping player and other players in close proximity of the player Speed II and removes Slowness debuff (Level 26)'' ****Hunger usage: 7''' ****Range: '''8 blocks ****Buff duration: 180 ***''3. Gives the escaping player and other players in close proximity of the player Speed III and Jump boost I it also damages all opponents in radious in 100% dmg'' ''(Level 46)'' ****Hunger usage: 6''' ****Range: '''10 blocks ****Buff duration: 240 *'Bomb arrow' (Left-Right-Right) **The player shoots an explosive arrow, exploding on impact and damaging foes in the area. **Tier ***''1. 'The player shoots an explosive arrow, exploding on impact and damaging foes in the area. '''(Level 21)'' ****Hunger usage: 7''' ****Damage: 20'''0% ****Affected area: 6''' ***2.' Increased damage and range of the spell (Level 36)'' ****Hunger usage: 6 ****Damage: 200'%' ****Affected area: 7''' ***3.' Increased damage and range of the spell (Level 56)'' ****Hunger usage: 5''' ****Damage: 20'''0% ****Affected area: 8''' *'''Arrow shield ''(Left-Left-Right)'' **Lifts a barrier of stone to protect the player against a part of enemy attacks **Tier ***''1. Lifts a barrier of arrows to protect the player against a part of enemy attacks (Level 31)'' ****Hunger usage: 6''' ****Damage reduction: '''40% ****Hits destroyed after: 1''' ***2.' TODO (Level 46)'' ****Hunger usage: TODO ****Damage reduction: TODO ****Hits destroyed after: TODO ***''3. TODO (Level 66)'' ****Hunger usage: TODO ****Damage reduction: TODO ****Hits destroyed after: TODO Skill builds NOTE: These builds are just recommendations, the player may not strictly stick to these builds. *'Sniper' (long-range damage dealer) **'Counter class' ***Rift walker **'Characteristic' ***Sniper, as the name suggest, is a class made for long-range combat. Snipers have the highest damage in the game, so they can one-shot almost everything they see. On the other hand, their stuttering defense causes them to die almost instantly to any type of attack, so the player is required to withdraw from any kind of close-range combat. This class is good for grinding, as the player can get to high ground where the mobs cannot hit him. **''Skill build'' ***'Strength: 70 (Prioritize)' ***'Dexerity: 70' ***''Intelligence: 0'' ***''Defense: 0'' ***''Agility: 0'' **''Dominant identification'' ***Spell damage, arrow damage *'Hunter' (scout) **''Counter class'' ***All classes except assassin **''Characteristic'' ***Hunter is the most agile amongst all classes. Their fortified defense provides protection against majority of attacks, therefore gives them the ability to scout enemy lines before the main attack force arrives. Hunters aren't particularly stong in combat, as their damage isn't very high. They can easily counter assasins because of their high mobility and use of Arrow storm to prevent assasins from cloaking. **''Skill build'' ***'Strength: 20' ***'Dexerity: 50' ***Intelligence: 0 ***Defense: 0 ***'Agility: 70 (Prioritize)' **''Dominant identification'' **quick escape Category:Class